


of poodles and human babies

by thishasbeencary



Series: tumblr ask prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Cute Kids, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Logically, Viktor knows that an animal for a gift is a Bad Idea. Okay? He knows. He’s heard the talks about how people might not commit to something they didn’t pick out, they won’t be planned in advance to have the time and commitment to it, they wouldn’t be able to cover the costs... The list went on and on, and Viktor knew that that list existed, so he wasn’t going to do it. He wouldn’t get Yuuri a puppy for his birthday.Or: The story of how Viktor and Yuuri get three puppies, a new house, and then two babies all in the span of about two years.





	1. puppies are babies too!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyemrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyemrys/gifts).



> i was writing 'short' headcanon posts on tumblr [here](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/tagged/headcanon) and this thing evolved into a way longer piece than i meant it to, so,,, i just decided i might as well post it here
> 
> have these losers being fluffy post-canon
> 
> (and this got VERY LONG because the vwc are shameless enablers, so now this thing is going to have four chapters. you shameless enablers.)
> 
> shout out to andie for the potentially title "poobies: poodle babies", which unfortunately couldn't make the cut but. these poodles are their babies. they are poobies. these are viktor's poobies. you might have to physically stop me from viktor calling them poobies. those are their poobies.
> 
> UPDATE (5/28/18): THIS FIC IS NOT ABANDONED. I'M FINISHING IT FOR WIP BANG, AND THE REMAINING 3 CHAPTERS WILL BE UP BY THE END OF THE SUMMER. TY FOR YOUR PATIENCE.

Logically, Viktor knew that an animal for a gift is a Bad Idea. Okay? He _knew_. He’d heard the talks about how people might not commit to something they didn’t pick out, they won’t be planned in advance to have the time and commitment to it, they wouldn’t be able to cover the costs... The list went on and on, and Viktor knew that that list existed, so he wasn’t going to do it. He wouldn’t get Yuuri a puppy for his birthday.

Even though Makkachin was getting old, and they had plenty of time, money, and resources for another dog since Viktor was retired, and Yuuri was on his way there. They might even move out of the apartment if they had two dogs, into a better house, somewhere that they could have more space. And if Yuuri somehow, against all odds, didn’t love the dog, Viktor knew that he could take care of it as well.

And that Yuuri would love it. That really wasn’t a question. Yuuri would love a puppy.

But an animal was a ‘bad gift’, so Viktor started looking into other things to get Yuuri for his birthday. He decided that he’d put some work into the kitchen, get Yuuri those new pots that he wanted. It wasn’t really as romantic or thoughtful as he’d like for it to be, but he knew that Yuuri would be happy with it nonetheless.

But then he caught Yuuri on his laptop a summer night, looking at an ad of a pair poodles in a shelter nearby, who were having puppies early in September, and Viktor looked it up again later that night, when Yuuri was working on dinner (it was his night to cook, they took turns). The puppies would be the same breed as Makkachin, and they were up to take home starting in November.

November was still the competition season, though, so Viktor frowned to himself, keeping it in mind. Fine. For Yuuri’s birthday, he’d get him the pots, but… maybe for their anniversary, he’d consider a puppy, if it looked like Yuuri wanted one still then. He could gauge his interest, take the time to make sure that Yuuri _actually_ wanted a new puppy.

They’d gotten married in mid-July, so he would start looking in January or February to make sure that the puppy had enough time with their mother and Yuuri and Viktor would be settled down again after the season. An anniversary puppy, that way Yuuri could be convinced it was for both of them. Sort of.

Viktor had raised Makkachin when he was competing, but that was different. He didn’t have a husband and dog already when he had Makkachin, Makkachin was the only thing in his life that got any attention from him at that point. He spent so much time without her, though, that he didn’t want another dog during the competitive season. Yuuri was so close to retiring already…

“Have you ever thought about getting another dog?” It was a random comment to Yuuri that night, while they were curled in bed, Makkachin laying against their feet, already fast asleep. They’d finished eating dinner and taken Makkachin out to a nearby park, and now the dog was exhausted, and they were able to just lay in bed, watching some terrible late night movie that Yuuri probably didn’t completely understand because it was in Russian.

“Well, I mean, one day?” Yuuri shrugged, looking down at Makkachin. “We’re both retiring at the end of this year probably, right? You’re already retired, I don’t really think going another season would be good for me, so... Maybe after that. Makkachin is getting older,” He said softly, looking back up to Viktor. “Why?”

“I was just thinking,” Viktor laughed, trying to sound noncommittal about the whole situation, leaning in to kiss Yuuri again. “Like you said, Makkachin is getting old and you’re retiring soon. We’ve talked about moving out, somewhere bigger after you retire. I was just wondering.”

“What comes next,” Yuuri repeated, laughing softly. “Well, I’m sure my mom would push for a baby, I don’t know if a puppy counts as a baby.”

Viktor choked on his next words momentarily, looking at Yuuri with wide eyes. “Would you want a baby?” He asked, his eyes wide. He’d never even considered human children before.

“Definitely no babies if we’re living in this apartment,” Yuuri said, his cheeks flushing red. “But... maybe one day? We’ve gotta be settled in wherever we’re living, and I don’t know if we’d adopt, or if Mila or Yuuko or Mari would be a surrogate for us or - “ Viktor cut him off with a kiss, his mind whirring a mile a minute.

This had started as a conversation to gauge whether or not it would be his worst idea ever to get Yuuri a new puppy for his birthday and gone into them talking about having _children_. “We don’t need to talk about that right now,” Viktor whispered against his lips, his eyes wide. “If we ever want kids, we should talk about that after we’re settled and retired.”

“Do you want kids, Vitya?” Why wasn’t Yuuri dropping that conversation? Viktor hadn’t yet gauged whether or not he wanted a _puppy_ let alone a baby.

“I… don’t know? I’ve never been around many kids,” Viktor said slowly, and Yuuri kissed him slowly, nodding.

“You’re great with the Nishigoris. They love you,” he laughed, and Viktor relaxed a little again, because Yuuri thought he’d be good with children. “But you’re right. We don’t need to think about that right now, because there’s no way we can take care of a baby in this apartment.”

“But a puppy?” Viktor asked, glad it was a sort of transition in the conversation, so he could _kind of_ get away with asking it again.

“I mean, you raised Makkachin here, didn’t you? I don’t see why not.” Yuuri shrugged, and Viktor nodded his head, grinning slightly to himself. Okay. So. If he _wanted_ to get Yuuri a puppy, Yuuri would be okay with them having another puppy here.

That was step one.

Step two was research. Yuuri was off walking Makkachin because Viktor had claimed that he had a business call. It wasn’t rare, he was still working with some of his sponsors pretty often, despite being retired. He was _Viktor Nikiforov_ , and despite all of his world records being broken at this point, he still was the face of figure skating, and a legend that couldn’t be rivaled, even by Yuri Plisetsky and Yuuri Katuski-Nikiforov.

Viktor didn’t have a business call today, though, and instead was looking more into the shelter that was going to have the puppies, and other shelters in the area. He’d already read everything on their website, and had texted all of his friends in Russia to see if they knew anything about them.

It turned out to be the shelter that Yuri had gotten Potya from, so Viktor grinned to himself, because that meant that it was probably good. He also pulled back up the website for where he’d gotten Makkachin way back when he’d adopted his precious girl, knowing that he could trust them as well. Mila suggested another shelter to him, a little further out, but apparently she’d had friends very happy with that one as well.

He called up all three, knowing that they wouldn’t have any specific plans, but requesting that if they got any news on puppies that might be available in July. He wanted poodles most, but… He was open to anything. He just knew that they both had a soft spot for Makkachin, and that Yuuri’s Vicchan had also been a poodle.

So maybe he sort of suggested to the shelters also that if they heard of any other shelters having poodle puppies in his requested timeline, he’d be most partial to them, and willing to drive quite a distance to be able to pick them up.

He might also have mentioned that he wouldn’t mind if there were _two_ puppies, but that was much less of a requirement than them being poodles.

Yuuri came home a little while after Viktor got off the phone with the third shelter, with three separate promises to be told as soon as there were poodle puppies available for July.

Which meant that it was a set deal. Viktor was going to do that terrible thing that people always advised against and he was going to get his husband a puppy for their wedding anniversary.

First, they had to get through the rest of the season. Things picked up quickly, and they were in the middle of it before he even realized. The Grand Prix Series came and went, Yuuri scraping by with a gold, Yurio fighting hard to try to beat him in his last season, but just barely missing, much to Yuuri’s delight. Yuuri cried on the podium, and Viktor curled him up in his arms that night, giving him so many kisses and telling him how proud he was of winning.

Nationals were no question, even with Minami Kenjirou quickly catching up to Yuuri, and gaining more and more talent by the year. It was no question that he would be Japan’s next top skater, but right now? Yuuri was still in the sport, and even Minami couldn’t rival him yet.

Viktor got a call in late January from one of the shelters that they had an expecting poodle, and he excitedly told them that _of course_ he’d be interested in them, and to tell him as soon as they had more information. He was practically bouncing when they went to Four Continents, and Yuuri smiled at him, managing to pull off another gold, and grinning widely at Viktor, thinking that was what he was excited about.

And he was, he was so proud of his husband and every gold medal he’d won. Viktor kissed him when he came off the podium, holding him close. “Always so eager for gold,” Yuuri laughed, looping the medal over Viktor’s head, like he had every time he’d placed in a competition, resting his hand against Viktor’s cheek, the cold medal reminding him of the most important gold in his life.

“I love you so much,” Viktor whispered, holding Yuuri close and kissing him again, ignoring Yuri Plisetsky telling them off. “I’m so proud of you, doing so well, for your last season. You deserve the world, and all of its gold,” He murmured, kissing Yuuri deeply before Yuuri laughed, shoving him slightly away.

“Save some for the hotel room, Vitya. And the season isn’t over yet, we’ve still got the _Olympics_ and _Worlds._ ” Two things that Yuuri obviously would have a part in, as Japan’s top skater in his (probably) last season. He hadn’t yet announced to the world that he was done after this season, but they were all correctly speculating. He was ready to retire, and Viktor was happy to let him.

Especially since now he had the promise of at least one new puppy when they were done.

In February, his husband became a gold medalist at the Olympics, and he broke down sobbing the second that the scores were announced, while Viktor jumped up in celebration, clapping loudly for his husband, so proud. Now no one could dare tell him that Yuuri didn’t deserve him because of talent any more. Not that he’d ever let that fly to begin with, but now he could just laugh and have proof because his husband was an _Olympic gold medalist_.

When Yuuri climbed onto the podium, he smiled the brightest smile that Viktor had ever seen, and as soon as he was off of the ice, Viktor wrapped him into a tight hug and a kiss that they probably did not show on tv. It was… a little bit excess of a kiss. But Yuuri deserved it, and a thousand more kisses like that (which Viktor gave him that night).

The last competition of the season for Yuuri was Worlds. He’d already announced that he was retiring, so it was just his farewell. He started crying at the end of his free program, even before scores were announced, and Viktor held him in his arms the whole time, repeatedly telling him how good he was. Yuuri got gold, and was shaking when he took his last medal, refusing to do his exhibition without Viktor, even though most of the season, he’d been doing exhibitions alone for his final season.

They finally went on their honeymoon when the season was over, two months of exploring, a few years late. Yuuri had suggested it for an anniversary present, and Viktor agreed, not mentioning that he had one picked out.

Since they had months, they travelled all over the world. They went back to Barcelona, and spent time throughout all of Europe, just sightseeing for once. Every time either of them had travelled, it was either for skating or for school, so they hadn’t had any time to just sightsee and have fun, without any stress at all on them.

It was _fun_.

They went back to Japan, and that’s where Viktor got the call that the puppies had been born, early in May. He took the call while Yuuri was making lunch with his parents. “This is Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov!” He said cheerfully, sitting on the ground with Makkachin in his lap, scratching his fingers through her fur. She got to go on their entire honeymoon, obviously.

“Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, we’re calling to inform you that the puppies you inquired about have been born,” the person on the phone said, and Viktor’s face lit up.

“Really? And there are two I can have? Or one, I guess, but I was starting to hope for two – “ It was probably a good thing that they cut him off before he could get a longer ramble in.

“There are three still available. Two are in perfect health, the third is the runt but – “ And Viktor paused for only a few seconds before he made a decision that he probably shouldn’t have. One puppy as a surprise was a bad idea. Two puppies as a surprise was a worse idea. Three puppies as a surprise…

“We’ll take all three,” Viktor said firmly, nodding his head to himself. “It doesn’t matter the charge, we’ll have enough. Can I pick them up in July? My husband and my anniversary is mid-July, so we were hoping to have them for our anniversary!”

He made arrangements with the shelter, hanging up just in time for Yuuri to walk out and wrap his arms around him, kissing against his neck, closing his eyes. “Hey, we just finished dinner. We’re gonna eat, then we can take Makkachin on a walk and go to bed?” He suggested, kissing Viktor on the lips. They stayed there for a few moments, just softly kissing, before Viktor stood up and followed him in to eat their food.

Makkachin ran after them, obviously recognizing the promise of food.

The Katsukis spoke in Japanese for most of the meal, a language that Viktor was getting more comfortable with, but not enough to completely keep up with their conversation. Instead, he was perfectly happy to just try to listen to everything that they were saying, smiling to himself as he thought about the puppies.

They finished off their honeymoon by returning to Japan, and Viktor pulled Yurio aside one day when they went out to lunch without Yuuri, setting his hands onto the table. “I need you to get breakfast and lunch with Yuuri on our anniversary,” Viktor said immediately after he set down, and Yurio narrowed his eyes at him.

“You want _me_ to spend your anniversary with your husband?” Yuri said, not looking amused.

“Just for the morning! I’m getting him puppies, so I need to go pick them up, and I arranged to meet them in the morning, so I’ll meet you at lunch with the puppies, but I need you to make plans with Yuuri, so you can distract him long enough for me to be able to go get them,” Viktor begged. “I’ll pay for both of your meals that day, and make sure that he doesn’t feel bad for it. I’m gonna take him out to dinner.”

“This is a stupid idea. You’re getting him _puppies_?” Yuri questioned, shaking his head. “Why does the plural sound all the more threatening?”

“Three! Yura, I was already going to get two, and the third was the _runt,_ I couldn’t just leave her! Three won’t be much worse than two, and I didn’t want her to have to be alone before she got adopted, and I know Yuuri will love them and – “

“I don’t care that much, Vitya,” Yuri interrupted, putting his hand up to stop him from saying anything more. “Fine. I’ll take _your_ husband out to lunch on _your_ anniversary.”

“Thank you, Yura!” Viktor exclaimed happily, wrapping him in a hug. He also paid for lunch that day.

Yuuri seemed disappointed on the day of their anniversary when he realized that Viktor wasn’t coming to lunch with him and Yuri. “Don’t worry,” Viktor promised, not out of bed yet, his hand tracing down his husband’s bare arm. “It’s just us for dinner, no one else is allowed. I have a surprise for you, and I just need a little time. I asked Yurio to do this.” He kissed him again, and after a few more, Yuuri gave in.

Once he was gone, Viktor immediately walked to the shelter, leaving Makkachin at home because he knew that he’d have to have all his hands empty for his new puppies. As soon as he saw them, his eyes widened, because they were so small and beautiful. He filled out their paperwork, as well as handing off all of the paperwork that he’d have to bring.

The three were adorable. The smallest was a dark brown, almost looked black, and was perfectly happy to lay on the floor watching them the whole time that he was working on the paper work. The other two were a similar size, one a light brown color, and the other a little darker. Viktor could cry at how small they were.

He walked out with three puppies, all on leashes, but still in his arms. Two were licking at each other already, and the third was happily curled up against his chest. He stared down at them, smiling happily to himself, because these were all theirs. These were his and Yuuri’s puppies. He texted Yurio to say that he was on his way.

When he got to the restaurant, he set the puppies down, holding onto their leashes as he stood out front, waiting for Yuuri and Yuri to come out, since he’d texted Yuri that he arrived. When the two walked out, Yuuri visibly brightened up when he saw him, not noticing the puppies at first, walking in his direction before freezing.

He’d seen them.

Viktor grinned widely, raising his hand to wave at Yuuri, and Yuuri came rushing forward, dropping to the ground to pet the puppies, looking up at Viktor. “Whose are these? Where did they come? Viktor, they’re so small,” Yuuri murmured, giving the smallest puppy kisses as he licked against his face, and Viktor grinned.

“They’re ours!” Viktor exclaimed happily, dropping down to sit by Yuuri, pulling the other two puppies closer.

“Ours?” Yuuri whispered, holding the smallest closest to him still, his mouth falling open a little. “You… got us puppies for our anniversary?” Yuuri looked ready to cry, and Viktor leaned in to kiss him.

He was not at all surprised that he was knocked backward onto the pavement with the kiss, Yuuri’s hands tangling into his hair. “I love you!” He gasped out as he pulled away, looking at the three puppies looking expectantly at them again.

“Let’s go home and we can name them? And they can meet Makkachin!” Viktor grinned widely, and Yuuri nodded, reaching out to take one of the leashes from Viktor. Viktor handed him the leash with the little light brown puppy.

“I’m going home. Bye,” Yuri said, starting to walk back, hesitating before (mostly willingly) adding, “Happy anniversary.”

Yuuri immediately reached out to take Viktor’s hand in his other hand, walking back to their apartment happily. The puppies happily ran ahead of them, and Yuuri held tight to the leash. “Is this what you’ve been putting in the guest room? Stuff for the puppies? You got them beds and toys and food already, right?” Yuuri asked, still watching ahead.

“I did! I didn’t want you to see it, but these puppies are already spoiled. I bought them all their own toys, and their own beds, and new food bowls. They have collars so I can walk them home, but I bought them all their own collars we can get engraved, too, like Makkachin’s!” Viktor said excitedly, and Yuuri grinned. “They’re all girls,” He added.

When they got back home, Makkachin ran straight to them, and Yuuri immediately leaned down to rub at her, giving her kisses. “Meet your sisters, Makkachin! They’re still little, so be nice,” Viktor announced, and Makkachin gave his face licks too, sniffing at the puppies, who stayed back by Viktor and Yuuri at first before curiously going forward. Makkachin barked once before seeming just fine with the puppies, wandering away to go lay in her bed again.

Yuuri smiled, setting down his coat and scarf before unhooking the puppies from their leashes, carrying them over to their couch and patting the seat beside him for Viktor. He handed off the two bigger puppies, cuddling the third close to himself, smiling as he scraped his fingers through her fur, looking over at his husband. “Did you think of any names?” He asked.

Viktor shrugged. “We should probably name them in English, since we talk English with each other,” He suggested, and Yuuri nodded, smiling down at the puppies, thinking.

“We can name the light one Popcorn,” Yuuri said softly, smiling to himself. “She hasn’t stopped wiggling since we got here.” He laughed, reaching over to scratch behind the puppy’s ear, being rewarded with a small bark.

“Mariko?” Viktor started with that suggestion for the next puppy before shaking his head. “Matcha!” Viktor exclaimed after a moment, and Yuuri raised his eyebrows. “For this one.” He lifted the arm with the other puppy, and Yuuri laughed, nodding his head. Matcha, Popcorn, and…

He looked down at the little one, biting his lip as he thought. “Pepper?” He suggested first, shrugging though. “Or maybe Dumpling?”

“Yuuri, she’s tiny,” Viktor said, and that seemed to just cement Yuuri’s decision, because he nodded.

“Dumpling.” He repeated, and Viktor laughed, looking at the tiny puppy in his husband’s lap.

“Popcorn, Matcha, and Dumpling,” Viktor laughed, nodding his head. “Makkachin, come here!” He called out, and the biggest dog immediately came bounding over, jumping onto the couch. “Yuuri, hold the puppies.” He handed them off to his husband before grabbing his phone.

It took a little bit of rearrangement, but Viktor finally got all of the dogs looking at the camera and took a happy selfie, leaning in to press a kiss against Yuuri’s cheek.

 **v-nikiforov:** Happy anniversary to the love of my life <3 Meet our new babies – Popcorn, Matcha, and Dumpling (left to right in Yuuri’s arms <3 <3). Makka already loves her new little sisters <3

They didn’t go out to dinner that night, which Viktor had planned. He’d already gotten all of the ingredients for them to make katsudon together, so that they were able to set up the living room to house the three new dogs, setting the puppies each into their beds.

They woke up with all three puppies in one bed, and Yuuri shocked the figure skating world by being the one to take the picture and post it on Instagram.

In fact, it took a day before someone (Yuri Plisetsky) demanded that if they were going to post that many pictures of their puppies, they just had to make an Instagram specifically for them. It became one of the most popular pet Instagrams nearly over night.

Viktor realized a month into having the puppies that they were starting to get cramped in the house. Matcha and Popcorn were always underfoot, chasing after each other or Makkachin. Sometimes, Dumpling would join in the adventures, but the tiny puppy had gained lots of weight, and now was much more likely to be found snuggling in her bed or with Yuuri (who was more than happy to snuggle with her).

Either way, every other step he took, he felt like he was stepping over a puppy or a puppy toy. No matter how spacious their apartment was, it was _not_ big enough to house two people and four dogs.

Luckily, Yuuri spoke up first.

“We should probably start looking for houses,” Yuuri murmured, snuggled up on the couch with Dumpling, who was happily letting him just hold her in his lap and give her soft pets and ear scratches. Popcorn and Matcha were both playing on the floor, and Makkachin was following Viktor’s every move.

“Hmm?” Viktor looked up from the stove, definitely not dropping a scrap to Makkachin when he did so. It was okay, because he knew that Yuuri just pretended not to notice, and the puppies got way more treats than they were supposed to anyway.

“Well, the puppies would probably like a bigger yard to run around in, since we don’t walk them to the park every day. And it would be nice to have more room, since we have more toys, and our living room is full of dog beds, and – “ Yuuri chose not to make his last point, and so Viktor didn’t push him, smiling out at his husband and their puppies.

“So you want to look for houses?” He asked, nodding his head and turning back to dinner. “We can do that. It would be nice to have more room. With a guest room, maybe, so Yura doesn’t complain about having to stay on the couch every time that he comes over.”

They started looking for houses later that week, leaving Yuri at their apartment watching their puppies (they paid him, because they knew that he’d complain, even though he’d do it for free. Plus, the puppies really were a handful, so he probably deserved the little bit of payment and food that they gave him). A month into the search, they found a house that they loved. It was a decently long drive from the city, but it had a giant yard that was already fenced in, and enough extra rooms that they could have guests stay over, and Yuri could even have his own room if he wanted to.

There was also a spacious living room, with enough room for their four dog beds and endless dog toys. And the kitchen floor had enough room for all of the food and water dishes. Honestly, the house was perfect in so many ways.

“And…” Yuuri had said, when they were listing off the pros to the house, and it having so many rooms and so much space, but he’d fallen silent after that, so Viktor didn’t push. They loved the house, and they bought it later that day.

Chris and Phichit came in town to help them move into their house, so Chris, Phichit, Yuri, Yuuri, and Viktor moved all of their stuff in. Phichit spent a lot of time with the puppies (posting a selfie with “Instagram’s most famous puppies, and my nieces”), but they really did appreciate all of the help.

It took a few months to settle in. The first few weeks, the puppies wandered all over, refusing to sit still for very long with so much house to explore. It was so nice to have enough of a yard that they could open the door and let the dogs loose, without having to walk them to the park. The dogs wore themselves out much easier when they were able to play on their own.

There was a park nearby, though, and they walked the dogs there often. It was a dog-friendly park, and their neighbors were just fine with the four poodles. Plus, the park did provide an adventure for the dogs, and made it much easier to get them to go to sleep at night.

“So,” Yuuri murmured one night, a few months after they’d moved in, when they were getting ready to walk the dogs. Makkachin, Popcorn, and Matcha were already on their leashes, and Dumpling was in his lap, getting ear scratches as he attached the leash, letting go of that puppy too before standing up. He walked to Viktor, handing him the leashes for Makkachin and Popcorn, leaning in to kiss him softly. “We’re settled into the house now, and the puppies are used to it,” He whispered.

Viktor raised his eyebrows, because clearly Yuuri was going somewhere with this. He opened their front door after tying a scarf around his husband’s neck, making sure they’d both be warm on their walk. They joined hands, even though it was much harder to hold four dog leashes with two hands than with four. It was more important to hold each other’s hands, the puppies (and Makkachin, who thought she was a puppy) would behave. They’d always been walked this way. “Yes?”

“I was just thinking…” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck with the hand full of leashes nervously, looking ahead at the puppies, his hand clenched tightly against the leashes, and his nails accidentally digging a little bit into Viktor’s hand, as well.

“Yuuri, take a deep breath. I’m sure it’s not that bad. What are you thinking about?” Viktor squeezed his hand softly, moving in closer so their sides were brushing together, smiling when Popcorn tried to race ahead of them, always the one to have far more energy than she really needed.

“I… well, before you got the puppies, we talked about… I mean, like, after I retired, which I am, and we moved out, to a house, which we have, we talked about maybe considering that, uh,” Yuuri stuttered through his words, but Viktor waited patiently, very curious to what was making his husband so nervous. “Maybe we might have a baby?” He finally blurted out, and Viktor stumbled to a stop, causing Yuuri, Popcorn, and Matcha to all trip a little bit.

“A _human_ baby!?” Viktor clarified, turning to Yuuri with his eyes wide.

“As opposed to what!?” Yuuri stared at him, and Viktor realized that maybe most people didn’t have to make the mental clarification between human and dog babies. Sure, Yuuri treated their puppies as babies, but he just thought of them as the puppies, probably. “Yes, a _human_ baby. I was just… We can talk to Mari or Mila or someone, if we want a surrogate. Or we could always adopt, there’s always plenty of babies that are up for adoption, but I want us to raise them from when they’re really little, like, newborn, no matter what and – “

Viktor turned to kiss Yuuri deeply, his breath escaping his mouth in a rush. “You’ve thought about this a lot,” He whispered, kissing Yuuri again, even though Dumpling was barking because she knew that there were treats at the end of walks, and they were _certainly_ not walking right now. “You want a baby?”

“If you do,” Yuuri said, his cheeks flushed, opening his eyes to look into Viktor’s, and Viktor’s breath was stolen again at how completely sure Yuuri seemed to be about this.

“When do you want them? Of course we’ll get a newborn. A boy or a girl?” Viktor started to walk, tugging Yuuri and the dogs after him (well, most of the dogs. Popcorn was running as far ahead of them as she could on her leash).

“I was… I don’t know? Maybe January or February?” Viktor didn’t give him time to answer the next question.

“We could bring them to Worlds, then! All of our friends could meet them! Though, it is further away next year, maybe they’ll be born in October or November to make sure that they’ll be old enough to fly that far, because I’m sure that Phichit would love to meet them, he’s still competing, right? And Chris usually comes to Worlds still. Yuri will get to meet him far before that, since he lives so close to us and has a room in the house,” Viktor mused excitedly, walking faster as he started thinking more and more about this. A baby. A real life human baby. His and Yuuri’s.

“Vitya?” Yuuri questioned, softly, nervously again. “Are we having a baby?”

“We’re having a baby!” Viktor grinned at his husband, pulling him into another kiss as they laughed in each other’s arms.

They probably shouldn’t have stood so close, because Popcorn took it as the perfect chance to wind her leash around their legs, and Matcha happily followed her. Dumpling just laid on the ground, waiting for Viktor and Yuuri to move. Makkachin was standing excitedly in front of them with her tail wagging, excited by the excitement in the rest.

They had _four dogs_ and they were going to have a _baby_.


	2. nike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They adopt their (first) baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS it's only been,,, over a year. i worked on finishing this fic for wipbigbang, so the whole fic is finished! i'll be putting up the third chapter on thursday and the final on saturday! there's also adorable art by [amberultramarine](https://amberultramarine.tumblr.com/) i'll be linking as soon as it's up, so stay tuned!!!
> 
> thank you for waiting so long if you're still here, thank you for popping in if you're new! i'm glad to (finally) give you the rest of this fic <3

Nikita Viktorovich Katsuki-Nikiforov came home in the middle of October, a tiny baby who cried more than he was quiet, drooled through Viktor’s shirt the first time that he held him, and didn’t sleep for more than an hour until they moved his crib into their bedroom.

He was perfect.

He had a head of black hair that was curly and untamed from the second that they got him, and Viktor had all of the fun in the world clipping his hair back out of his eyes and doing it in styles that most parents would find far too feminine for their young sons. Nike could be whatever he wanted to be, and his dads would be unreasonably proud of him.

Yuri Plisetsky was invited over as soon as they got home. And by “invited,” they mostly meant that Yuri had invited _himself_ over to their apartment to meet the baby.

“What’d you name him?” Yuri burst through the door, closing it carefully to make sure that none of the dogs ran out at the first opportunity of freedom. They really didn’t need to chase the poodles all the way down the street when they were with a newborn baby, so Viktor appreciated the tiny thought that Yuri put into that. Viktor laughed once Yuri was in, lifting Nike out of his crib and walking him over to meet his uncle.

“Nikita Viktorovich,” Viktor answered, rocking Nike gently to keep him from crying. Yuri hesitantly reached out and Viktor set the baby into his arms.

Yuri’s eyes grew wide once he was holding the baby, and Viktor helped him readjust so that he was easier to hold, leading Yuri to the couch just in case he didn’t want to stand with Nike. After a moment, Yuri calmed down, bouncing Nike gently in his arms to try to keep the tiny human from waking up. “And you’re calling him?”

“Nike,” Viktor answered, brushing his finger against his son’s cheek and smiling up at Yuri. “It’s good, right? Nike Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

“He’s really small,” Yuri muttered, though Viktor was pretty sure that he heard actual affection underneath Yuri’s pretend annoyance.

“He’s actually big for his age.” Yuuri stepped out of Nike’s room where he’d been putting away the diaper bag and setting up the rest of his things, smiling at the sight of Nike in Yuri’s arms. “But definitely small. Yuuko’s kids were smaller than this when they were born, if you believe it. He looks so breakable, but he’ll get big so quickly.”

“Can I take a picture?” Viktor asked, and Yuri shrugged (probably knowing that his answer didn’t really matter because Viktor was going to take the picture anyway). Viktor smiled, taking a picture of Nike in Yuri’s arms and cooing softly.

“You already plastering that all over social media?” Yuri muttered, though considering he hadn’t stopped Viktor from taking the picture, it didn’t really sound like he cared.

“Not yet! We want to give him a few months to get settled, five or six. And then we want to announce it,” Viktor answered, grinning at him.

“I really don’t like the way you said ‘announce it,’” Yuri said hesitantly and Yuuri sighed.

“Viktor promised nothing _too_ extravagant,” he started, but Viktor interrupted.

“I was thinking an ice show! In a few months, when the season is over? We’ll invite all of our friends here, and let them do little routines, and then Yuuri and I will skate together and then we’ll announce we adopted Nike!” Viktor explained, grinning. It was a perfect plan. They could tell Chris and Phichit a little before Worlds so they had time to prepare their programs.

Plus, that gave them plenty of time to meet Nike in person. He wouldn’t be old enough to fly around for all of the competitions this season, but Viktor knew that Chris and Phichit would want to meet him. He felt bad that the Katuskis couldn’t meet him in person immediately, but Yuuri had already set up a Skype call with his family for tonight so they could show him off and they were going to visit them for a month in the summer so they could meet Nike in person.

“Nothing too extravagant,” Yuri repeated, shaking his head. “Right. With you two, I should have expected nothing less than a public broadcast of some gross romantic shit.”

Nike took that moment to crack his eyes open, staring around the room and immediately whimpering. Yuuri leaned in to grab him from Yuri, who was more than happy to give him up, especially when he started to scream. “He’s probably hungry. Vitya, can you get a bottle? I put some in the fridge when we got home, you can warm them up?”

“Of course,” Viktor answered, leaning in to kiss Yuuri before ducking into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle from the fridge. When he walked back into the living room, Yuuri and Yuri were on the couch, Nike still in Yuuri’s lap, being rocked gently to soothe as many of his cries as they could. Viktor handed the bottle to Yuuri, and Yuuri handed the baby to Yuri.

“What?” Yuri asked, his eyes wide, looking like he wanted to immediately hand Nike back but Yuuri shook his head.

“You’ll be over a lot, you should learn how to take care of him. Maybe we’ll let you be our babysitter,” he laughed, before helping Yuri rearrange Nike so he could hold him in one arm. “Just make sure to support his head. Here.” He handed over the bottle, and Yuri gave it to Nike, who immediately began to suckle.

Viktor took another picture, trying to determine how many photo albums they’d need to capture all of Nike’s most important moments. It seemed like probably more than the two he’d already bought. Especially since they weren’t going to post anything on Instagram about him for _six months_.

Yuri left shortly after he fed Nike, claiming that he had to go back to practice, which sort of made Viktor wonder if he’d skipped practice just to meet Nike.  

“I guess we should call my parents now,” Yuuri said, looking up at him. “Do you want to go get my laptop and I’ll go bring him over to the couch?”

Viktor nodded, kissing Yuuri before ducking out into the dining room where they’d left Yuuri’s laptop, logging into it and pulling up Skype as he walked back into the room. “Hi!” he called out as soon as Yuuri’s parents answered, chattering with them for the little bit it took to get back out to the living room.

“Hi Mom, Dad,” Yuuri said shyly, looking down at Nike before breathing out, fixing the camera with a bright smile. “This is our son.”

Viktor shifted the laptop’s camera so the Katsukis could see the sleeping baby in Yuuri’s arms, and he grinned at the cooing from both of them. “He’s so cute!” Hiroko exclaimed.

“What’s his name?” Mari asked, and Viktor leaned his head on Yuuri’s shoulder so he was in the frame too.

“Nikita Viktorovich. We’re going to call him Nike,” he answered, kissing Yuuri’s cheek. “Isn’t he adorable! He has so much hair already.” Viktor ran his fingers through the soft curls, and Nike blinked his eyes open, sleepily watching them.

“Nike,” Toshiya repeated before smiling brightly at the camera. “You two have done well! He’s very handsome.”

“You’re gonna come visit soon, right? And bring him with you? Everyone’s gonna want to meet him once they find out,” Mari said, raising her eyebrows.

“Ah, yeah. Viktor wants to keep it a secret a little bit, so we can settle down before people start knowing about him. We’re going to do an ice show, after the season is over. And then we want to come home a few months after that?” Yuuri explained, and all three of his family members lit up.

“Will you be bringing the dogs?” Hiroko asked and Yuuri laughed. His whole family loved dogs, if not as much as he and Viktor did.

“We haven’t decided yet. We don’t want them to cause problems, so we’ll see how grown up they are by then. At least Nike will be old enough to hopefully not scream the entire flight,” Yuuri answered.

“Thank you for calling us so quickly, you look like you just got home,” Hiroko said, and Viktor laughed.

“We did. We’ve been home for only a couple of hours, we still need to get everything settled.” Yuuri yawned after Viktor spoke, and he laughed softly.

“There’s only more where that came from!” Toshiya exclaimed, grinning at the three of them excitedly.

“We’ll leave you two to get the last bit of rest you can for now!” Hiroko cooed. “Call us later this week! I’m so glad you adopted him!”

“Thank you, Mom. Love you, we’ll see you soon,” Yuuri said, waiting for his family’s responses before he signed off the laptop, setting it down on the coffee table and snuggling into Viktor, holding Nike close.

Their family.

The next important person Nike needed to meet was obvious, but they waited a few weeks until they were willing to take him outside. It was too cold. Once he was ready, though, Viktor had already bought a sling for Nike and tucked him into it, wrapping plenty of blankets around him to keep him warm and hidden from the world.

He went directly to the ice rink, bursting through the doors and heading back to where he knew practice would be going on. “Yakov!” Viktor exclaimed (but in a soft voice, because Nike was sleeping in the sling on his front, and he really didn’t want to wake his baby up). “Come meet my son!”

“I thought you were keeping him secret,” Yuri scoffed, skating to the edge of the rink and Viktor rolled his eyes.

“Just from the general public. He was covered up when we walked, and people probably just thought I was carrying Dumpling in the sling if they noticed it,” Viktor answered, grinning when he saw Yakov walking toward them.

He unbuckled Nike from his sling and handed the sleeping baby over to his coach, who took him like he naturally held babies all the time. Viktor couldn’t help but smile, immediately taking a few pictures. “Look how big he’s getting! He’s already gained weight since we brought him home, and they say that he’s very healthy. He’s not doing much yet since he’s so young, but Yakov, isn’t he perfect?”

Yakov laughed, and Viktor’s grin only widened, because he knew that meant that Yakov was genuinely excited for him. “Where’s Yuuri?”

“He’s coming after us. He went back to grab our skates, because we figured we might as well take a little bit of rink time while we’re here. We’re not competing, but we’ve gotta put together some new programs soon – “

“Why on earth are you making new programs?” Yakov’s eyes widened, and Viktor immediately started to laugh, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry! We’re not going to come back, we just are going to do an ice show in a few months. Once the season ends, we want to announce Nike with an ice show. It would be cute! We’re going to pick a couple lullabies to skate to, and Yura gets to do a couple too. And then we’ll bring Nike out!” Viktor explained, smiling at the small baby in Yakov’s arms, and Yakov stared at him for a moment.

“Only you and Katsuki would announce your child with an ice show,” he answered, shaking his head as he handed Nike back to Viktor. Viktor took him, immediately swaddling him close to his body and kissing the top of his head.

“Does this mean you’ll come? And help Yura with his program for it?” Viktor grinned at Yakov, who rolled his eyes.

“Don’t interrupt practice, and I don’t care what you and Yura do,” Yakov said, shaking his head and walking back to the group of skaters, who were noticeably distracted by the bundle in Viktor’s arms. Viktor grinned, rushing forward to show off their baby to the rest of the Russian team.

They kept the programs as simple as they could, barely any jumps and only complicated step sequences where Yuuri wanted them. When they put tickets on sale, they almost immediately sold out, and Viktor grinned widely. Their announcement was going to be a success, and he couldn’t wait for the world to know all about Nike.

The months of preparation went by quickly, and Viktor and Yuuri stayed back from all of the major skating events, calling and texting their friends to wish them good luck. Nike got bigger and bigger, and by the time that Worlds was over, Viktor was _dying_ to show him off to everyone that they knew.

Chris and Phichit flew in first, a few days before the show, and Viktor went to the airport alone to pick them up. Nike was taking a nap, so Viktor wanted Yuuri to be able to stay at home with him as long as he could – plus this would be much better for surprising their friends.

“So what’s with the sudden ice show? I figured you and Yuuri would be too caught up in dogs and vacationing still to go back to the ice this soon. I hope your ‘special announcement’ isn’t your return. I don’t think the poor young skaters could take that,” Chris teased, looking up at Viktor with a thoughtful look.

“Not after I’ve just gotten gold! Wait another few years, let me retire in peace,” Phichit groaned, laughing along with Chris. “But yeah, you and Yuuri have been basically silent on social media, what are you up to?”

“You two get to learn first! Our reason is why Yuuri is still at home right now,” Viktor answered, grinning to the backseat and pulling up to their house.

“Damn, you two picked a good one. Guess you need that much room for as many dogs as you have.” Chris examined the house, and Viktor grinned widely, nodding his head.

“The dogs like the yard. It’s definitely much better than the apartment. Not as cramped, and I feel less like I’m going to step on a dog all the time,” he laughed, walking up and opening the door. “Popcorn! Matcha! Back!” Viktor shooed the dogs back into the house, shaking his head.

Almost as soon as they walked in, he knew that their secret was revealed. Nike was screaming at the top of his lungs, and Yuuri had a Russian lullaby CD blaring to try to soothe him. “Oh my god,” Phichit whispered, and Chris’s eyes were equally wide.

“You didn’t,” Chris stared at Viktor. “You did not adopt a baby and then _not tell us_. How old is it?”

“He is almost six months! We got him a few days after he was born, and his name is Nikita Viktorovich. Come, he’s obviously awake.” Viktor laughed, dashing up the stairs and kissing Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri looked up at him in surprise, handing off Nike tiredly.

“Oh my god he’s so tiny!” Phichit squealed, dashing forward to see him.

“I’m going to go get him a bottle. Nice to see you,” Yuuri kissed Viktor’s cheek before going down the stairs. Viktor turned to face their friends, grinning as he rocked the screaming baby.

“Meet Nike,” he said.

“You had a son and you’re announcing him on the ice, _Viktor Nikiforov_ , I should have expected nothing less.” Chris leaned forward to get a better look at Nike, who only screamed louder at the new face. Viktor winced.

“He just woke up from a nap. We were expecting him to sleep a little longer,” he explained, grinning graciously when Yuuri reappeared with the bottle, immediately setting it into Nike’s mouth. As Nike started to suck, Viktor breathed out, leaning against the wall and looking back at his friends.

“No wonder you two have looked so exhausted in all of your recent pictures. Here I thought you were keeping each other up all night, but I see you had a much more legitimate excuse.” Chris winked. Since Nike had stopped his screaming, he stepped forward to look at the baby in Viktor’s arms, shaking his head.

“Even adopting, you two got the cutest kid on earth,” Phichit said. “At least you didn’t drop this on us at the show. I would’ve gone right out onto the ice and snatched him up, skates be damned. Can we hold him?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri leaned into Viktor, wrapping his arms around his waist. “He’ll calm down a lot more once he’s not hungry anymore. He’s usually really sweet, and he’s started to smile more, even when the Russian team decides they need to hand him off to each other.”

Yuuri grabbed a towel from the cabinet before he picked him up onto his shoulder to burp him, making a face with the little bit of milk that came back up. Even Viktor was getting used to the baby stains on everything. It wasn’t the most appealing thing, randomly finding spit-up on everything that they had, but it was also part of the baby, and Viktor still adored Nike for everything that he did.

Even if that meant that Viktor had to learn to deal with stains on most of his shirts. He’d get new shirts when Nike was a little older.

“I can’t believe you hid a _baby_ from us for so long,” Phichit repeated, his mouth falling open a little when Yuuri set Nike into his arms. He held him close, rocking him gently. Nike let out a few soft cooing noises, settling happily into Phichit’s arms.

“It was Viktor’s idea. He wanted to have an exciting announcement, after he settled down a little bit and we were used to taking care of him,” Yuuri answered defensively, laughing at the insulted face that Viktor pulled in response. “I said we should have told you, but he really wanted to surprise everyone. And we’ve been sort of caught up with him anyway.”

“Has your family met him yet?” Chris asked, reaching out to take Nike from Phichit, who gave him up unwillingly.

“Over video calls. We’re going home in a few months so they can meet him in person, but we call them every week so they can see all of his new tricks,” Yuuri laughed, nestling into Viktor’s chest. Viktor immediately wrapped his arms around him. Usually one of them was either holding Nike or something for Nike, so they didn’t get as much time to just wrap up in each other’s arms as they’d like.

“You better add me to that list,” Phichit demanded, and Yuuri laughed, nodding his head.

The night went on with the two of them taking care of Nike while Viktor and Yuuri rested a little bit for once, and before long, they were waking up for the show. They went to the rink early, Nike bundled up in his sling underneath a few blankets to hide him and to keep him warm. Once they were at the rink, they unpacked the blankets and set him onto them, taking turns watching him as the other changed into their costumes for the show.

Their costumes were simple, designed to be as easy to move in as possible. Flowing back pants and matching tops, in the same color scheme as their first pair skate costumes. Viktor skated a few solo programs, and then Yuuri, laughing and having fun on the ice. And then came the big show. Yuri stood backstage with Nike in his arms, looking pissed as he chewed on his shoulder.

“Ready to show our baby to the world?” Viktor whispered to Yuuri, leaning into kiss him lightly, hearing Chris and Phichit go through the planned introduction to this last skate.

Yuuri smiled. “I am. I can’t believe you decided to do it like this, but I’m ready for the world to meet him.” He laughed, walking up to Yuri one last time, stroking Nike’s cheek and cooing at him.

“At the end of the program – “ Viktor started, and Yuri scoffed, cutting him off.

“Yeah, yeah. You and pork cutlet bowl do the skate, he puts you down, you skate back here, grab the baby, and make the world lose their minds, or whatever.” Yuri rolled his eyes, bouncing Nike in his arms as the baby squealed and laughed, teething ring forgotten in his lap as he took his uncle’s fingers into his mouth instead. Yuri pretended to be angry.

“Thank you, Yurio!” Viktor wrapped him in a hug before taking Yuuri’s hand and leading him onto the ice excitedly.

Their program was to a traditional Russian lullaby, a soft skate with them not doing many complicated jumps or spins, focusing on them just… being together. Yuuri and Viktor, skating together, and being in love. It was a perfect program, really. Viktor could skate this program for the rest of his life, comfortable with Yuuri just in his arms.

They pulled off their last lift, and Viktor skated away from Yuuri immediately, letting him do the intricate step sequences they’d planned into this part to distract from Viktor leaving. When he got back to Nike and Yuri, Nike immediately reached his arms out for him, and Viktor scooped him up. “You ready to meet everybody, Nike?” Viktor cooed, kissing at his cheeks before wrapping him tightly in his arms, skating backwards back onto the ice so no one could see what he was holding yet.

Yuuri skated past him, grabbing the microphone from Chris and wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist with a laugh, supporting Nike and handing off the mic. “Introduce our baby to the world, Vitya.”

The music cut off, and murmurs went through the crowd, confusion evident among them.

“We have an announcement!” Viktor shouted excitedly, turning around, Nike cradled in his arms. Nike looked into the crowds, and Viktor rocked him to try to keep him from crying. He knew that the lights and all of the people had to be overwhelming, but that’s why they’d kept this to the very end. Nike had slept through most of the show, and would hopefully be content to chew on Viktor’s shoulder for the few minutes that they needed him on the ice. “We adopted a baby!”

The crowd screamed, and Viktor rocked Nike more, bouncing a little to try to keep him calm. Just as long as there wasn’t a screaming baby on the ice, that was fine. That would be ideal. “Meet Nikita Viktorovich Katsuki-Nikiforov!” Viktor cooed, and Nike giggled, lifting his head from Viktor’s shoulder long enough to look into the crowds again. “Our Nike.” He kissed the baby’s head, and camera flashes went wild when Yuuri leaned in to do the same.

This seemed to catch Nike’s attention, and his lip started to quiver, apparently not enjoying the bright flashes of lights on him. Yuuri leaned in to kiss him gently, taking him from Viktor and skating soothing circles around the ice, obviously singing a soft song to him. Viktor stared at him for a moment before remembering what they were doing.

“Ah! Well, we adopted a son! Nike is going to be six months old next week, and he’s very happy and healthy. We don’t get much sleep right now because of him, so you’ll have to excuse the lack of dog pictures for the time being.” Viktor paused, letting the crowd laugh. Yuuri skated back to his side, Nike calmer. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist.

“Thank you for coming out to meet him! Viktor decided he needed to have a dramatic introduction to the public, and the only thing that seemed right was the ice. We hope that you love him as much as we do,” Yuuri said, resting his head back against Viktor’s shoulder, standing still until Nike started to cry.

“And that’s about as long as we can have him out here, obviously,” Viktor laughed when Nike’s cries increased, kissing Yuuri and shooing him off again. “We hope you look forward to seeing more of him soon!” He waved his hands excitedly before following his family off of the ice.

As soon as they were backstage, he grabbed his phone off of the counter, flipping for the cutest recent picture of Yuuri and Nike that he could find, typing up a caption for Instagram.

 **v-nikiforov** : Meet Nike! As I’m sure you’ve already heard from many news outlets, Yuuri and I adopted a baby! This is Nikita Viktorovich Katsuki-Nikiforov. He’ll be six months old at the end of the week. He loves dogs, chewing on Yurio’s fingers, and both of his dads. <3 We’re so happy to have him in our lives and hope that you are excited to watch him grow up with us! [img attached: Yuuri sitting on the floor with a baby in his lap and puppies on the floor around him. Nike has one hand shoved in his mouth and one reaching out for Popcorn, the nearest puppy. They both have looks of absolute glee on their faces.]

He copied the links to his other social medias before putting his phone away, helping Yuuri wrap Nike up so that they could head home.

Nike slept well that night, the excitement of having guests over all day and then having his picture taken by thousands of people easily exhausting him. Viktor tucked Nike away into his room before returning out to Yuuri. The two fell asleep before too long, sleeping easily through the night, glad when Nike did the same.

In the morning, Yuuri got out of bed first, going into the kitchen to make breakfast for the three of them. Viktor laid in bed a little longer, waiting until Nike started to cry to get out. He brought Nike out into the living room once his diaper was changed and he was calmed down enough to wait for breakfast.

Viktor sat on the floor, putting some blocks in front of Nike and helping him sit up and play with them. Dumpling and Makkachin walked over, curious for what the humans were doing, and Viktor shifted so all of the dogs could put their faces in if they wanted to. He leaned against the couch, tiredly watching Nike and the dogs play. He was glad that Nike got along with the dogs so well and they seemed to know how to treat a baby.

“Vitya? Come out here?” Yuuri called out from the kitchen, and Viktor grabbed Nike off of the floor, picking him up and carrying him into the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle from Yuuri and handed it to their son, who fumbled with it for a few moments before managing to get it to his mouth. Viktor smiled, holding him tight so he could drink up.

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, walking up to him. He’d expected Yuuri to walk back out to the living room with Nike’s bottle, not to call them into the kitchen.

“It’s just… I got an email. From, uh, Nike. The company. Obviously. Not our son. But about our son.” Yuuri stammered through the explanation and Viktor walked over, leaning his head on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Nike emailed? For _our_ Nike? Why?” Viktor asked, reaching out to take the phone from Yuuri so he could read the email. He handed Nike off, leaning against their counter.

“They want him to feature in an ad. Just one, and they said they’d be careful with filming. The idea of the son of two gold medalists sharing a name with their company was hard to pass up, apparently, even though we both have sponsorships with other sportswear companies.” Yuuri shrugged. He ran his fingers through Nike’s hair.

Viktor skimmed the email and shrugged. “I don’t see why not! We don’t have any commitment for our children to do the same things that we did for sponsorships, and it’s only one. And the idea of Nike being in a commercial this small.” Viktor smiled. “Do you think they’ll have little warm-ups for him? And tiny sneakers?” Viktor cooed, imagining his son who couldn’t even walk yet all dressed up in sports gear. It was precious, really. Nike was adorable. They were right to want him.

“So I’ll email them back?” Yuuri asked and Viktor nodded.

“Ask them if they want us to bring any of our medals! I’ve been meaning to take a picture of Nike with them. Our most important reward,” Viktor cooed at Nike, who reached out to grab his hair when Viktor leaned too close. Viktor stepped back, laughing softly and handing Nike his hand instead. He shouldn’t have been surprised when his finger immediately went into Nike’s mouth, chewing on it like it was the best thing that he’d ever seen.

At least he didn’t have teeth yet. They probably had a few months until Nike’s tendency to shove fingers in his mouth was going to become a problem. Viktor laughed, taking his finger out of his mouth and pressing it against his nose until Nike broke out into a big smile, reaching out for Viktor’s hand.

“You can keep the cheesy pictures at home, Vitya,” Yuuri laughed, leaning in to kiss him.

Nike’s first modeling contract went very easily. Since he was so young, they only kept him on set for a very short time, but the pictures were still adorable. They decked him out in Nike brand in blacks and golds, calling him a victory waiting to happen. They even got a tiny pair of ice skates for one of the shoots, with fake blades so he couldn’t hurt himself with them.

The skates of course immediately went into his mouth, but that picture was framed on Yuuri and Viktor’s wall, the precious shot of Nike with his first pair of skates, no matter the fact that they were fake.

They asked to do a couple more photoshoots and a commercial as he got bigger, and Viktor and Yuuri agreed, adoring the pictures that adorned their walls.

And Viktor took his picture of Nike with the gold medals. It was probably a record in itself how many medals were in the picture with the baby, Viktor taking down all of the international competitions so that he could claim Nike was “the most important of them all”. Nike immediately shoved Viktor’s first Olympic medal into his mouth, his tiny hand slipping through the hole in the center.

Needless to say, he was delighted. The picture went viral, people unable to focus on one thing to talk about in the precious scene that Viktor had provided for them.

Months went by, and their biggest plan was getting ready for their trip to Hasetsu. They would look at plane tickets on the couch at night with Nike on the floor between them, happily entertaining himself with toys and dogs.

“Vitya,” Yuuri murmured, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder. “I love you so much.” He looked down at their son, who was perfectly happy to chew on Yuuri’s fingers, smiling up at his dads. It was a little more painful now that Nike had a couple teeth, so Yuuri tugged his hand out of Nike’s mouth, laughing. “Nike, no,” he said, bopping his finger against the baby’s nose.

“You have so many toys, you have to chew on Daddy’s fingers?” Viktor cooed, taking a toy off of a table nearby and offering it to Nike. Nike whined a little when it was first placed into his mouth, but once he realized it was just as easy to chew on as Yuuri’s finger, he calmed down, lying happily in Viktor’s arms.

“I love you,” Yuuri repeated now that the baby had been sated with a chew toy other than a human hand. “And I love Nike, so much. I’m so glad that we adopted him.” Yuuri was clearly trying to tell Viktor something, but he had absolutely no idea what.

“I love you and Nike too,” Viktor answered, sitting down on the floor so he could let Nike wiggle around. Dumpling immediately came running up to lick Nike’s face, and Nike responded simply by banging his chew toy on the dog’s paw. Dumpling barked, quickly coming back to lick Nike again. “What are you thinking about?”

“I was wondering… If you’d… I know Nike’s still little, but in a few months, he’ll be walking. And the puppies are all house trained, and so well-behaved and – “ Yuuri’s rambling was starting to make sense, and Viktor sucked in a breath in surprise when he realized what his husband was going to suggest.

“Yuuri?” Viktor whispered, cupping his face in his hands. Yuuri looked up to meet his eyes, looking nervous, but excited. “What are you asking?”

“I think maybe we should push our trip home off a little bit.” The words tumbled from Yuuri’s mouth and Viktor stared. He didn’t want to go home? Yuuri had been so excited to go to Hasetsu, he couldn’t believe that he wanted to push it off.

“Why?” If Yuuri wanted to, they could, but nothing that he’d said made sense for them to push off their trip. If anything, it was an excuse for them to go, since everything was finally going so well.

Yuuri’s words took his breath away.

“I was just thinking… Do you want to adopt another baby? Maybe a girl this time? Having another close to Nike’s age could be so nice, they could grow up together, and be friends, and he would have someone to play with. And the puppies clearly like Nike, and I’d miss having a little baby, even though I’m sure Nike would be a handful – “ Viktor had to stop his rambling before he convinced himself that this was something that he didn’t actually want.

Yuuri wanted another baby. Yuuri wanted a little girl, someone he could dress in cute tiny dresses and he could take to the rink with Nike. Their kids could grow up playing together, and hopefully have a friend in each other. He knew it was almost impossible, but he could just see a little head of silver hair dancing around their house with him and he _wanted_ her, just as badly as Yuuri clearly wanted her, and they’d both wanted Nike.

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed, tugging him close to press a deep kiss against his lips. “Have you started thinking about names yet?”

“I didn’t even know if you were going to say yes, no, I haven’t thought about _names_.” Yuuri laughed, burying his face in Viktor’s shoulder happily. “You want another baby?”

“Let’s get another baby,” Viktor agreed, tugging Yuuri close. The dogs clearly sensed their humans’ excitement, barking at their feet. Nike screamed from the floor, wanting to be the center of attention.

Viktor let his forehead fall against Yuuri’s shoulder as he laughed, sinking down to the ground to play with Nike. Yuuri stood up for a moment longer, taking a picture of the two of them before he also sat down.

They were going to have another baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! <3 sorry for taking a year jalksdfas;; unexpected difficulties, you know? i always appreciate kudos/comments/bookmarks! i love to hear what you're thinking <3
> 
> [here's ](https://amberultramarine.tumblr.com/post/177252509248/the-first-piece-of-art-i-drew-for-the-wip-big-bang)the first piece of art <3 a scene from chapter 1, right after yuuri has won his gold! 
> 
> this is my [blog](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/), please feel free to come talk to me and check out what i'm posting!


	3. micchan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another perfect addition to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm glad people are excited for updates! the last chapter is saturday <3

“She’s cute,” Viktor said, leaning over Yuuri’s shoulder, pointing at the little girl on the screen. Like he had for every single profile that they’d looked at to adopt. It wasn’t his fault; he would be happy with any baby that they happened to adopt, and he was having a hard time judging between them. Yuuri was the same way, but he wasn’t letting them just get the first baby that they saw. He wanted to take their time, and look through enough profiles.

Viktor was fine with that, even if a little sad knowing they couldn’t love all of the baby girls they were looking at. He leaned his head on Yuuri’s shoulder as Yuuri laughed, kissing his neck softly and staring at the screen again. “They’re all cute, Vitya,” he answered, and Viktor laughed.

“I know they are. How are we supposed to choose?” He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, flipping through more pages of profiles before he froze, his eyes wide. “Yuuri,” he whispered, brushing his fingers against the screen.

Yuuri looked down and sucked in his breath, clearly immediately noticing exactly what Viktor had. “Her name is Katsumi,” Yuuri whispered.

“Katsumi,” Viktor repeated, trying out the name of his potential daughter before rubbing a hand against his eye, staring at the picture. The young girl staring back at him had startling green eyes, but that wasn’t what had him near tears.

She had silver hair. It was maybe a few shades darker than Viktor’s, but it was obviously silver. He swallowed, his heart beating faster. He knew when he married Yuuri that he’d eliminated the chances of having a child that looked like him (at least, after they had decided to adopt rather than use a surrogate), but Katsumi was…

“She’s a little older than Nike,” Yuuri continued, and Viktor’s world came crashing in around him. “She’s eight months.” Yuuri had wanted someone younger, he wanted someone they could raise from a very young age. He knew that was important to Yuuri, and he wouldn’t let a selfish first impression take that away from him.

“Oh. I hope she finds a good family, then,” Viktor said, starting to reach over to flip to the next profile, but Yuuri grabbed his hand, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Vitya,” he started, shaking his head. “She’s only a couple months older. They’d still be a close enough age to play together, maybe even better than if she were younger than him. And her _hair_ ,” Yuuri said, leaning up to kiss Viktor. “I know that’s what caught your eye.”

“No, no, it’s fine. You wanted a younger baby again, and that sounds nice! We can find someone else, raise her from birth. Katsumi is adorable, I’m sure that someone else…” He shook his head, reaching out again. “My childhood fantasies of a daughter with my hair can’t control our choices for our family.”

“What if we both had those fantasies?” Yuuri covered his face with his hands in the way that he did when he got embarrassed by something he’d done as Viktor’s fan, and Viktor stared at him, his eyes wide.

“You mean…” he started, but he should have known. Yuuri had been his fan for so long, had admitted to having a crush on him for quite a few of those years. It made sense, if he’d wanted a family, that he had imagined children with silver hair.

“I… I’ve imagined myself with a daughter with silver hair before. Viktor, her name fits right in, she’s got silver hair… I don’t mind the age difference, I really don’t. If you want to try to adopt her, I want to too.”

Viktor nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around Yuuri and holding him close to himself. “Thank you, Yuuri,” he murmured. “I… I think Katsumi would be a good fit for our family. We should apply for her.” He looked up at Yuuri, who had a big smile on his face, flipping back to the form that they had been working on and filling in Katsumi’s details.

Every time that they flipped back to the form, Viktor’s heart stopped for a second. He knew it was a shallow reason to have chosen her, but they’d all been adorable, and he would have loved them all equally. Katsumi’s hair set her apart so much in his eyes, and Yuuri clearly agreed. When they couldn’t decide anyway, it seemed like a good option to make their choice.

They sent in their form and finally went to bed, snuggling close together and talking softly about their new baby until they were ready to go to sleep.

Micchan’s announcement was a lot more subtle than Nike’s. After a month of waiting, they were able to pick Micchan up and bring her home. She was much shyer than Nike ever was, but her bright green eyes were always wide and excited, clinging to Viktor like he was the only person that she trusted. Yuuri was a little jealous, Viktor knew, but he also knew that both of them couldn’t stop thinking about the similarities between Micchan and Viktor’s appearances.

Micchan was announced over Instagram.

Viktor had tried to arrange another grand announcement, but Yuuri had looked at the scattering of baby and dog toys all over their floor and had refused, just telling Viktor to announce it over the internet, or something. Viktor couldn’t help but understand his reasoning – their life was an amazingly domestic chaos at the moment. Viktor, of course, wouldn’t want it to be any other way, but he couldn’t help but be sort of relieved that he didn’t have to plan some grand scheme for Micchan.

Instead, he found a picture that Yuuri had taken of him and Micchan when she had fallen asleep on his chest during a bedtime story. The lighting had been perfect to make her hair look the same color as Viktor’s own, as well as soft and warm all around them. His hand was protectively over her back, and Micchan was curled tightly on his chest.

It was one of his favorite pictures. He wished that Yuuri had taken it with himself and Nike in the frame, but he hadn’t, so he had to find another picture with the rest of his family and Micchan.

This picture was a picture of Nike biting Micchan’s arm while Yuuri held both of them, his eyes wide in panic. It was supposed to be a cute picture that they were going to send the Katsukis announcing that they had adopted another baby, but instead Nike had decided to try out his new teeth on his sister, and Micchan hadn’t stopped screaming for nearly an hour.

Still, the picture was adorable.

The final picture was Nike and Micchan playing peacefully on the floor, Popcorn and Dumpling laying with them. Micchan’s hand was wrapped tightly in Popcorn’s fur and Nike was leaning on Dumpling to keep him sitting up straight. The two were playing with blocks, and though Viktor knew that shortly after the picture, Micchan started to throw the blocks far away from both of them, it was a perfect picture.

He spent an hour picking out the right filters to put onto all of the pictures before uploading them to Instagram.

 **v-nikiforov** : I’m sorry we’re too tired for another ice show right now – four dogs and two babies can exhaust even Olympic champions. We still wanted to welcome our baby girl to our life. This is Katsumi Viktorovna Katsuki-Nikiforova, our Micchan. She’s nine months old now, so a little older than Nike, but I’m sure you can all guess why Yuuri and I knew she was meant for us immediately. <3 She loves her daddies and her puppies, but isn’t too sure about her baby brother’s teeth. We’re so glad that she’s come to live with us and hope you give her as sweet a greeting as you did Nike.

Once the picture was on Instagram, Viktor set his phone to the side. “We’re calling your parents tonight, right? To have them meet Micchan?”

“Yeah. And finish planning our trip to Hasetsu. Mari’s gonna call. It’ll probably be near the end of naptime,” Yuuri answered, kissing him softly and wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist. “Did you just tell everyone about Micchan?”

“I did!” Viktor smiled, resting his head against his husband’s chest. “We can look later what they have to say, but I hope they’re excited.” He nuzzled into Yuuri’s chest, trying to get a few more hours of sleep before the babies woke up.

The babies woke up how they always did – Micchan was crying and Nike would scream every time that she got too loud, even though they were in separate rooms. “You got Micchan, I got Nike?” Viktor asked, and Yuuri nodded, kissing him before dragging himself out of bed, dashing to Micchan’s room.

Viktor walked into Nike’s room, picking him up and cooing at him until he stopped screaming, carrying him down to the kitchen so they could feed them some breakfast. Once they were fed, Viktor and Yuuri set them onto the floor to play together for a little while. When they got bored of that, they were strapped into separate strollers and taken on a run, each of them holding onto two dogs and one kid (Viktor had Nike in the bright pink stroller, holding tight onto Popcorn and Dumpling’s leashes; Yuuri had Micchan in the green stroller, and Makkachin and Matcha on hand).

When they got back from the job, it was finally time to put them back to bed for a nap after some quick lunch, and Viktor and Yuuri cuddled on the couch to watch a movie while they were asleep. “Mari is calling in two hours,” Yuuri said as they sat down, snuggling into Viktor and kissing him.

So they kissed for most of the movie, because they didn’t get very much time just to themselves any more. Yuuri’s phone started to ring at about the same time as Micchan’s whimpering filled the monitor and Viktor sighed, sitting up. “I’ll go get Micchan and Nike. We’ll be back in a few minutes.” Viktor kissed Yuuri one last time before walking out of the room.

Luckily, they didn’t cry nearly as much when they woke up after naps, so Viktor was able to pick both kids up and soothe them at the same time, holding them close to himself and cooing in soft Russian until they were happy to just sit in his arms. He opened the door to the living room and smiled when he saw Yuuri on the couch, his laptop already pulled up with Mari on the screen. Yuuri looked up when he heard the door open and smiled at Viktor.

Viktor was _weak_ to that smile.

“I can tell that he just walked in, Yuuri. Bring him over to the camera so we can see your new baby,” Mari said, and Viktor started to laugh, looking at the lovestruck look on his husband’s face. It was eternally obvious when they were looking at each other, something that Viktor was never going to get sick of. He swooped in to kiss Yuuri, depositing Nike onto his lap and climbing into bed, curling up at his side.

“This is Micchan,” Viktor said, rocking her gently and letting the still sleepy baby warm up to the camera, her wide green eyes blinking in surprise at seeing someone there. Nike was already screaming his noises of greeting at Mari and Micchan looked at him before snuggling back into Viktor. He laughed, running his fingers through her soft silvery hair. “This is your Aunt Mari, Micchan. Do you want to say hi?”

He bounced her on his knee, and she let out a soft laugh, looking at the camera again. Viktor smiled, tucking the two between him and Yuuri so he could help hold them in a sitting position in front of the camera.

“So you’re calling her Micchan? I know Yuuri said she already had a name when you adopted her.” Mari shifted, letting the other Katsukis come into frame. Hiroko cooed at the two babies that took up the entire screen, and Toshiya pressed in close so that he was able to see the family as well. Viktor smiled, leaning in closer to kiss Yuuri softly, glad that his family was so excited to meet the children.

“Yes! Katsumi Viktorovna Katsuki-Nikiforova,” Yuuri introduced her by her full name, smiling down at their two kids. “We did the patronymic, just like we did for Nike, since it’s tradition, and it’s not like we had any better ideas for a middle name. The last name is how Russian names work,” Yuuri explained for his family and Viktor smiled proudly, reaching down to help Micchan stay sitting up.

“You two are all about making your kids’ names far too long,” Mari laughed. At the sound of all of them talking, there was a scuffling at the door, and Viktor laughed, knowing exactly what was going to happen. A few moments later, the slightly cracked door was pushed open by four poodles, the fastest of the three bounding onto the bed and yipping. Dumpling settled in front of Micchan and Nike, while Popcorn and Matcha begged for attention from Viktor.

Viktor laughed, tugging Popcorn into his lap and shoving Matcha toward Yuuri. Makkachin climbed onto the bed a few moments later but was happy to just set her head into Viktor’s lap and get ear scratches. “The whole family!” Hiroko exclaimed, and Viktor grinned.

“We talked to the airport, and we’re going to bring all of the dogs to Hasetsu! We’re thinking about staying for a little longer now that we have both of the kids, maybe two or three months? Do you still have the banquet room set up? Otherwise, Yuuri and I can take his old room, and we can put the kids and dogs somewhere else, but it’s probably easiest for us all to be together, for all of your sake – “

“Vicchan,” Toshiya laughed, cutting off Viktor’s rambling. “We haven’t moved anything out of your room. We’ll move more in for the babies and dogs. We’re happy to host you all.”

“Thank you,” Viktor said, grinning widely. “We’re excited to come. Axel, Lutz, and Loop keep taking Yuuko’s phone to beg to meet Nike and Micchan, so we’ll be spending a few days with them too. And we’re thinking about taking the kids to Ice Castle! They can’t skate yet, they can’t even walk, but it would be fun to all be out on the ice as a family.”

“You two have plenty of time to plan a trip! If you want time without the kids, we can take care of them for a day. Mom and Dad have been dying to meet their grandbabies, so they may even insist that you take some time without them so they can have time to themselves.” Mari grinned at the camera.

“We’ve got to feed the kids soon, so Yuuri will text you when we figure out details for everything, okay? I’m so excited to be back in Hasetsu!” Viktor exclaimed, and Yuuri smiled at him. It was one of Viktor’s favorite smiles of Yuuri’s, one that always took his breath away. A soft, secret smile just for Viktor, with Yuuri being so amazed that he could possibly love something like his hometown that much.

Viktor didn’t know how he was supposed to not love Hasetsu as much as he had. Even without Yuuri there, the town had a pleasant charm and an incredibly nice population, and Viktor hated the idea of being anywhere else. Even going back to St. Petersburg was a decision they’d only made for their careers.

He’d been thinking…

They had their kids now, they had their dogs. They were retired, they had all of the medals they could have possibly want. They were _settling_ , and there was no reason for them to be in St. Petersburg any more. If Yuri wanted them to help coach him, Viktor knew that he would follow them back to Hasetsu.

It would be nice to go back. To buy a house by the sea, somewhere where the kids could run around in the sand and the dogs could have a more spacious backyard. Viktor’s family didn’t live in St. Petersburg, and there wasn’t much left of them anyway; there was really nothing for them here. The Russian team would be less distracted without them, and Viktor and Yuuri would still come to competitions, so it wasn’t like he’d never see Yakov again.

It would be nice to live in Hasetsu. They could be closer to Yuuri’s family, so they didn’t have to take such a long time making plans to go back. The kids were so young that they wouldn’t be uprooting their lives, it would be _good_. For all of them. Viktor loved St. Petersburg, he didn’t regret any of the time they’d spent here. They had plenty of money, they could keep this house so they could come back sometimes as a family, but…

What would Yuuri say if Viktor suggested it? If, while they were in Hasetsu, Viktor looked up openings for houses and started looking for something for them? Yuuri would love to be nearer to his family…

Viktor swallowed, realizing that he’d zoned out a lot of a conversation between Yuuri and his parents, but was relieved to hear them speaking in Japanese when he zoned back in. While Yuuri was helping him get better with his Japanese, at least enough that he would be able to hold very simple conversations with the locals when they went back, it wasn’t enough to hold a conversation like this.

The conversation tapered off after a little bit, when Micchan started to whine. Viktor glanced down and saw Nike tugging on Dumpling’s ear, though the dog didn’t seem to mind. Micchan had tears in her eyes, and Viktor scooped her up. “Hungry?” he asked, as though she could answer, before picking up Nike too. The dogs all scrambled to follow, knowing very well what the word meant.

“We’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done. Goodbye, Katsukis! I can’t wait to come!” Viktor exclaimed, waving to Yuuri’s family before kissing him softly.

They found tickets back to Japan a month later, and spent the entire rest of the month packing all of their things up to be able to take a three month trip back to Yuuri’s hometown, so they’d be there when both Micchan and Nike turned one. Yakov was allowing Yuri to fly into Hasetsu for a week for their joint birthday party (they were both having one separately, of course, on their actual birthday, but this made it easier for friends who could only come to one), as long as Viktor and Yuuri promised to train him while he was there.

Viktor secretly thought that was perfect practice for the potential future where he and Yuuri lived in Hasetsu, but he didn’t mention that to anyone. There was no one that knew Viktor’s plan yet, and he didn’t know who to tell. What if Yuuri liked living in St. Petersburg, was okay with having to fly to visit his family for a few months every year?

Viktor knew it was a weird train of thought, something that couldn’t possibly be so, but… Still he worried. The whole time that they were packing, Viktor started to look up real estate prices on Hasetsu, trying to find a few houses that they would be able to check out when they were there, once he broke his plan to Yuuri. There wasn’t a terrible amount of time for that, though, because they had a lot of packing that they had to do.

Four dogs, two nearly one year old children, and two fully grown men had a _lot_ of luggage. Viktor sort of felt like they were going to take up the entire plane themselves, but the airline had assured them (on three different phone calls) that they were fine, so Viktor knew that they had to take it all. They were having some of their stuff shipped to them, and Viktor and Yuuri both had a little bit still there from the year that he’d trained Yuuri in Hasetsu, but they needed enough to get the babies by for a little while until the rest of the luggage arrived.

“Vitya!” Yuuri shouted one morning while he was in the living room watching the babies. Whatever was happening sounded frantic, and Viktor dropped the shirts into the suitcase, unfolded, dashing into the living room, ready for whatever disaster might await.

He stopped in the doorway with wide eyes when he saw what was awaiting him. Micchan, who had been clinging to tables for the past few weeks, was standing in front of Yuuri, laughing loudly as she lifted her foot up and down, but not going far. Viktor immediately pulled out his phone, dropping to the ground. “Has she walked?”

“She took a few steps before she fell down. I helped her back up and she’s trying to figure it out again,” Yuuri answered, letting go of her and letting her regain her balance, stumbling forward until she’d rushed the couple steps into Viktor’s arms, running right into his camera.

He laughed, picking her up and spinning her around, pressing faces on her head. “I’m so proud, Micchan! You did so well! Look at you, walking already!” he cooed, pressing kisses all over her face before he let her go, setting her back down onto the ground. She sat down, more than happy to let the dogs crawl all over her, not seeing the need to walk around again at the moment.

“That’s going to be something new,” Yuuri laughed, sitting down next to Viktor to watch the video back. “And Nike is getting close too. He’s starting to stand up with the tables, too.” He rested his head on Viktor’s shoulder and Viktor started to type.

“You better hope that your family has baby-proofed our room,” Viktor laughed. “This is going to be much worse than crawling.”

 **v-nikiforov:** First steps! Micchan surprised us this morning when she let go of the table and decided to use her legs! Not much longer until she’ll be on the ice, what do you think? Nike’s not too far behind.

Viktor posted to Instagram and then kissed Yuuri. “I’m going to finish packing. Call me in if our children do anything else amazing?” he asked, and Yuuri laughed.

“Of course. Nike is still asleep, so maybe he’ll have something in store once he wakes up,” he answered, kissing Viktor back and letting him go. “You want me to take over packing after lunch?”

“Okay! I’ll see you then. Bye, Micchan! See you later!” he called, and Micchan squealed back.

Packing was smooth, and before long, they were ready to head to Hasetsu. Micchan was getting much more stable on her feet, something that had required a lot of rearranging of the house to keep things out of range of hands that were suddenly getting much higher places. Nike hadn’t walked yet, but since he was a few months behind, they weren’t worried about it. He’d probably start once they got to Hasetsu, which would be nice for Yuuri’s family to get to witness his first couple steps.

Micchan slept most of the plane ride, but Nike would not make it that easy for them. He was excited by all of the noise and people, squirming in whoever was holding him’s arms, alternating between his parents to get the best look at people walking past. At least he was mostly quiet, so no one was really disturbed. After a few hours, he fell asleep, and Yuuri and Viktor took turns sleeping and making sure that the babies weren’t awake.

They got to Japan tired, but excited. Viktor went to luggage claim to grab their suitcases while Yuuri pushed the stroller to go pick up the dogs, tying all of their leashes to the stroller to make sure that they would stay close by. Luckily, the dogs were well-behaved and were happy to walk alongside the babies.

Viktor came to his side with the luggage, taking two of the dog leashes and leading them out, to where Mari would be waiting for them.

“I don’t know if even your childhood dreams were this domestic, Yuuri, look at you,” Mari said as soon as she saw them, breaking into laughter at the sight of two Olympic world medalists struggling underneath suitcases, two babies, and four dogs.

Viktor grinned at Yuuri’s sister, taking the leashes that Yuuri was still holding so he could go forward and hug her. He helped load the dogs and suitcases into the van Mari had brought first, taking the babies out of the stroller and folding it up. “This is Nike and Micchan!” he announced. Nike immediately recognized Mari, perking up and making a squealing noise, even if he looked a little confused to see her not on his dads’ phone or computer.

“Hand him over,” Mari laughed, reaching out to take Nike. He was nervous for a moment but then settled into her arms, looking up and grabbing onto the ends of her hair. His other hand went into his mouth, chewing on his own hand for once.

“He’s teething, so just tell him no if he tries to chew on your hand. And he likes hair, a lot. Yurio has learned a lot of new hairstyles to keep it out of reach of these two, but especially Nike,” Viktor explained, balancing Micchan on his hip.

“Hey, Nike.” Mari ruffled her hand through his hair and Nike squealed again, reaching out for her hand. She made a face when his spit-covered hand grabbed onto hers but let him hold onto it. Viktor was just glad to see that it didn’t immediately go into his mouth.

“Micchan is still sleepy, she’ll open up to you later,” Yuuri said, coming up behind Viktor to kiss his shoulder and then Micchan’s forehead.

“Mom and Dad are excited to meet them. There’s carseats in the car, hop in.” She opened the door, handing Nike back to Yuuri as she climbed into the driver’s seat of the car.

Mari drove them back to Hasetsu, letting them sit mostly quietly in the car. The dogs all settled on the ground while Yuuri stared out the window, talking in soft Japanese with his sister, which Viktor was happy with. He was glad to let them catch up with each other, and he knew that Yuuri was happy to be back home. They had tried to get to Hasetsu at least once a year since they’d moved to St. Petersburg, but this was the longest that they’d stayed. He knew that Yuuri had missed his family and his home, so it was nice to finally be back as a full family.

As soon as they pulled up to the hot springs, Viktor laughed. Someone had made a sign to welcome them back, hanging it from the building so everyone could see it. Viktor and Yuuri unloaded the car, handing Mari the dogs’ leashes so they were able to get inside.

“Mom! Dad! We’re home!” Yuuri called as soon as they’d walked in, and Toshiya and Hiroko came rushing forward to meet them.

“Yuuri! Vicchan!” Hiroko exclaimed as soon as she saw them, accepting side-hugs from both of them as they made sure not to crush the babies. “And this is Nike?” she questioned, leaning forward to get a good look at the baby in Viktor’s arms. Viktor nodded, offering his son to Hiroko, who immediately took him into his arms, speaking in rapid Japanese and kissing his forehead before handing him back. “Micchan?” she questioned of the baby that Yuuri was holding before giving her the same treatment.

Yuuri’s parents led them into the building, offering them a table. They’d already prepared their food when Mari said they were on their way, and Yuuri responded very gratefully to that. They set the kids onto the floor, taking the dogs off of the leash. Nike immediately grabbed onto the edge of the table to help himself stand up while Micchan leaned across Makkachin, looking all around the room they were in.

Viktor took a picture of his family, a bright smile on his own face.

 **v-nikiforov:** Back in Hasetsu! A long plane ride, but Micchan and Nike are excited to meet their grandparents. I think Makkachin is just excited to have good food again – I agree. <3

The Katsukis, predictably, had prepared katsudon for him and Yuuri, as well as foods more friendly for the children. Viktor and Yuuri focused on feeding Micchan and Nike first, who were both very excited for the new foods and seemed to enjoy them. Once they were fed, Viktor let Hiroko and Toshiya watch them while he and Yuuri enjoyed their katsudon.

The first few days in Hasetsu were just exploration, letting Yuuri introduce his family to everyone that they met. Everyone in Hasetsu was overjoyed to meet Nike and Micchan, and both of the kids opened up more to meeting new people throughout the week, which only made Viktor’s decision all the more obvious. He had to at least ask Yuuri.

“Hey, Yuuri?” Viktor murmured after a few days in Hasetsu. It was late at night, and they were curled up in bed together, Makkachin squeezed between them. The puppies were all curled up at the foot of their bed and Nike and Micchan sleeping quietly by their side in their cribs.

“What?”  he asked, brushing his hand against Viktor’s face and kissing him softly. Viktor let himself get distracted by the kiss for a second before answering.

“I was just thinking… I really like it in Hasetsu,” Viktor murmured, pressing his face against Yuuri’s shoulder. “And I know we just got a house in St. Petersburg, and we can keep that, but I… Do you want to move back here?”

Yuuri stayed silent, and Viktor closed his eyes, trying to figure out if Yuuri had liked his suggestion. “You want to move to Hasetsu?”

“I know we’ve been training Yura, so it makes it kind of hard, but I’m sure he’d come back for his training, because he liked it too. Yakov is retiring soon, so we won’t need to worry about him moving here. We can make sure our house has enough room for Yura if he wants to live with us, or help him find somewhere else to live I just… We don’t have as much in Russia. Yura and Yakov, that’s all that’s really keeping us there. I’d like to spend more time with your family. I like it here,” Viktor murmured, hoping he’d covered everything in his explanation. When he opened his eyes to look at Yuuri, he was crying. “YuurI?”

Yuuri pressed forward, wrapping his arms around Viktor and crying softly, holding onto him. “If you really want to move here,” he said, “we could look at houses?”

Viktor lit up, rolling over so he could press more kisses against Yuuri’s lips. “You mean it? I’ve been looking online already! I don’t know if you want to keep our house in St. Petersburg or not, but there’s some similar. There’s one on the beach that I think would be nice for the kids,” he said, and Yuuri started to laugh, wrapping his arms around him.

“We’ll look in the morning?” he asked, settling back down against Viktor’s chest.

“In the morning,” Viktor agreed, pressing a soft kiss to the love of his life’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to leave kudos/comments/bookmarks! i love feedback <3
> 
> [here](https://amberultramarine.tumblr.com/post/177326977543/the-second-piece-for-the-wip-big-bang) is some adorable art of nike and micchan  
> this is my [blog](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/)!


	4. happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri have the most perfect kids, and they keep proving that to their dads again, and again, and again. Snapshots of their life and their happily ever after with Nike, Micchan, and their big family of puppies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's done! thank you so much for keeping up and for reading after so long without updates!! <3 i'm so glad that people were excited to see me finish because i was super hype to get it done. sorry for being late with this chapter, i had a Mess of a day yesterday and have been working on setting up my new laptop today. new laptop!!! which means, hopefully, i'll be able to write more often because,,, it can actually function unlike the old one. rip cary's old laptop. i'm still gonna use it for some stuff but. i needed this. so much.

True to their word, first thing the next morning, they started to look at the houses that Viktor had found when they were still in St. Petersburg. Yuuri was much more helpful in understanding the actual specifics of the houses and happy to listen to his opinions. They looked at a couple houses over the next few months, and both agreed that the one that had stuck out to Viktor from the beginning was an amazing choice. Not far from the beach, only a short jog from Yu-Topia. It was a perfect in between of being exactly where they wanted to be.

So they bought it. Viktor moved their extra things into the house that day so that they could have something there, and they moved out of their room in Yu-Topia. They still wanted to stay there for most of the trip, but they were both too excited about having their own house in Yuuri’s hometown to not spend at least some time there. They couldn’t move immediately, of course, having to figure out what they needed to bring from St. Petersburg and what they’d keep there (they’d decided to keep the house in St. Petersburg since it would make it easier to visit. They could rent it out to other skaters while they were gone, since it was so close to the rink).

They were sitting on the floor with the dogs and babies when  _ it  _ happened. Nike and Micchan were sitting off to the side with each other, screaming vaguely word-sounding noises that definitely weren’t in any language yet. They were playing with some blocks, both working to try to build something  _ very impressive¸ _ surely.

And then Popcorn and Matcha’s game of tug-of-war knocked them right into the structure and Nike gasped, looking at the fallen blocks. Viktor prepared to scoop him up, expecting him to start to cry, but instead he just looked at them and exclaimed, “Puppy!”

Yuuri dropped the magazine that he was flipping through and Viktor sat frozen on the floor, his mouth fallen open. “Pupupupupupupup,” Nike continued, patting his hand on Popcorn’s snout, as though he was scolding her for knocking over the blocks.

“He just…” Yuuri whispered, still sitting on the couch, his eyes wide. “Vitya, he just said his first word.”

Viktor pulled his phone out, but Nike and Micchan were happy to giggle and continue with their baby talk, unable to capture him speaking again.

Until they went to put him to bed that night. Nike grasped onto the side of his crib, taking stumbling steps that he’d been practicing the past few weeks. “Puppy puppy puppy,” he whined to Viktor, and Viktor stared for a moment.

“You want the puppy?” he asked, pulling his phone out to hopefully catch Nike’s ramblings.

“Puppy,” he agreed, reaching his hands out for Viktor. No, not for Viktor. For the stuffed poodle that Viktor was carrying in his arms. Viktor laughed softly, putting the toy into the crib with him. “Puppy!” he repeated, patting the poodle’s head and allowing Viktor to tuck him into bed.

“Goodnight, Nike,” Viktor whispered, walking back out to the living room to show Yuuri the video as soon as he came in from putting Micchan to bed.

“Please post that, Vitya. Our friends would kill us if they didn’t get to see it,” Yuuri murmured after the fifth time of softly giggling at their son asking for his toy.

**v-nikiforov:** We were hoping for “daddy” or “papa,” but “puppy” is probably just as fitting. Congratulations to Nike on his first word!  <3

In their time in Hasetsu, Nike and Micchan both turned one. They both got an individual party, but it was much smaller, just Yuuri’s family and the Nishigoris, and a little bit of cake. There were pictures of both of them all over Viktor’s Instagram, but the big event was saved until they were both already one.

Phichit, Chris, and Yuri came in town for this party, bearing gifts for both of the kids and helping them set up a grand party in the main hall of Yu-Topia. Micchan and Nike were stumbling as they walked around with the adults, but both much more sure on their feet. Nike preferred to hold onto someone’s hand as he walked, but Micchan just grabbed onto a leg when she started to fall over.

As they were getting ready, Viktor pulled Yuri aside, leaning against the wall. “Yuuri and I are planning on moving to Hasetsu. I know you were thinking about us coaching you once Yakov got too old for it, and you’re welcome to stay here with us. The house we bought has plenty of space if you want to stay there, or we’ll help you find somewhere else.”

“You’re staying here?” Yuri asked, his eyes wide.

“I thought it would be nice for Yuuri to be closer to his family, and that way Micchan and Nike get to know their grandparents better. I feel bad that they’re so far away, and it’s so hard to bring them back here,” Viktor said.

Yuri crossed his arms over his chest. “You have a guest room away from the kids?”

“We do. We’ve got two, so one could be yours if you want it.” Viktor looked out to where they were preparing, hearing the two squealing among their friends.

“I want to come here. You two can’t get rid of coaching me that easy. And you’re gonna need a babysitter with those monsters,” Yuri said, but Viktor knew that he was fond of their kids. He wrapped his arms around Yuri, who squirmed away from him. “I’ll find my own place in a year or two.”

He walked back to the rest of them planning the party and Viktor grinned, walking out with them.

Axel, Lutz, and Loop entertained Nike and Micchan for most of their birthday party. The girls loved Nike and Micchan because of how young and little they were, and Viktor couldn’t help but think that they would make good babysitters in a few years when they were back in Hasetsu and wanted some time alone, even though Yuri had offered. Yuri would go back to Russia eventually, or want time to himself, so he was excited that the Nishigoris would be an option.

Nike and Micchan managed to smear cake all over each other while they were celebrating, and Viktor and Yuuri let them, even though it meant that bath time was going to take a lot longer. The two happily splashed and played in the bath, though, working off the last of the cake energy that they had. They were exhausted when they tucked them into bed that night. Viktor took a picture of the two sleeping in their cribs, but kept it for himself.

The kids were growing so quickly, he wanted to take pictures of every moment that they had. The things that got posted in Instagram were for the world to see, of course, but they were also mostly for their family. Because their family and friends had already seen these things, Viktor got to cherish memories like this just for himself.

They flew back to St. Petersburg a week later, packing everything up for the kids and rearranging stuff so it would be easy for other skaters to stay there. They started to order new furniture for their house in Hasetsu, getting it sent to Yu-Topia so that they could store it away until they came back and were able to set everything up for themselves.

Viktor couldn’t believe how amazing things were going. He had two absolutely adorable children who were just over a year old, the most amazing husband, and he was going to move into their dream home. It was an entirely different life than he’d imagined as a child, but it was the best life that he could have, really. He wanted nothing else.

“We should take them on a picnic,” Viktor suggested while he and Yuuri were sitting on the couch, watching TV while Nike and Micchan napped. “We could go to the beach, have lunch, let them play in the sand or run around a little bit?”

“Do you think we have time to make lunch before they wake up?” Yuuri asked, glancing at the clock. They still had about an hour before Nike and Micchan tended to wake up, but he was never sure exactly when to expect them.

“If we don’t, I’ll go get them dressed while you finish, if you want,” Viktor offered, and Yuuri nodded. They got to work on lunch together. They’d finished their own lunches and most of Nike and Micchan’s, packing treats for the dogs as well, before they heard babbling from the monitors. Viktor kissed Yuuri, ducking out of the kitchen to go take care of them.

He dressed Nike up in jeans and a soft sweater, setting him down on the floor to let him wander into the kitchen. Micchan got warm stockings and a pink sweater dress, and he carried her out, since she was still clinging to him sleepily. He walked into the kitchen, smiling at Nike clinging to Yuuri’s legs as the dogs circled. “Your babies would like good morning kisses,” Viktor said, and Yuuri laughed, putting away the last of their lunch before picking Nike up to kiss him good morning, doing the same for Micchan.

They fed them a quick breakfast, enough to keep them satisfied for a few hours, before hooking all of the dogs on their leashes, putting the kids into the stroller. Since they’d get to run around on the beach, Viktor figured they could walk them there in the stroller. Once they got to the beach, he let all six free, watching the dogs immediately play at the waves while Nike and Micchan walked unsteadily in the sand.

After a while, he sat with them in the sand, showing them how to build it up to make sand sculptures so they could entertain themselves more easily. Micchan and Nike were in the sand, patting down a sandcastle. They both were dressed for the cold Russian winter but still more than excited to be sitting there together playing on the beach. They couldn’t stay out for too long in this cold, but they were happy while they were out there.

Viktor and Yuuri sat behind them a little bit, each holding onto two leashes while the dogs explored the sand and water around them. Nike had picked up a couple more words since his first, but they were still mostly speaking nonsense with each other. Micchan had yet to speak, even though she was trying very hard to communicate with them through noises lately.

Viktor pulled out his phone, filming Matcha jumping between the waves and back to them, clearly not sure about the water and how cold it was. At one point, the wave came in closer than she was expecting, and she yelped, rushing back to the babies. She pressed up to Micchan’s side (as Nike started to chant, “Puppy! Puppy!”) and Micchan reached out to pet the dog before withdrawing her hand, eyes wide in shock. “Ice!” she shouted.

The video just barely picked up Viktor whispering, “Holy shit” as the camera turned off.

**v-nikiforov:** “Puppy” and now “ice.” Somehow, I’m not surprised.  At least we know they listen to their parents talking.

Their last week in St. Petersburg, Viktor decided that their children were old enough and stable enough to have their first try on the ice. He really wanted Yakov to be there to see them, so he helped find the smallest skates that he could, fitting them for his children’s feet perfectly. He carried Nike onto the rink and Yuuri carried Micchan, skating careful circles.

The two had been on the ice since they’d been adopted, so this was nothing new. Viktor held Nike above his head, letting him squeal as he spun him around. “Do you want to try to stand?” he asked Nike, who eyed him in confusion.

“Papa,” he answered, one of his favorite words he’d figured out.

“It’s okay. I’ll hold on,” Viktor promised, leaning down and setting Nike down onto his shaky skates. He held tightly onto his hands to keep him up, skating backward slowly so Nike could experience the feeling of going forward. He kept trying to lift his feet like he was taking normal steps, and Viktor laughed, keeping his hands tight around Nike’s arms.

Yuuri skated past, holding Micchan in his arms still. “You’re doing so good, Nike! Don’t you want to try, Micchan?” Yuuri asked.

Micchan shouted, “No!” and Viktor laughed, suddenly understanding why Yuuri didn’t have her on the ice yet.

“Let me try. Here, trade. Careful, he wants to take steps,” Viktor said, sliding to Yuuri and making sure he had a tight hold on Nike before carefully taking Micchan. He kissed Yuuri softly before starting to skate simple loops. “Let’s try, Micchan. If you hate it, we can pick you right up! But look how much fun Daddy and Nike are having.” Viktor spun around so she could see Yuuri and Nike. Yuuri was still holding onto Nike, but a little looser than Viktor, guiding him through simple spins so they could hear his giggles.

“Ice,” Micchan whined, clinging to Viktor and he sighed, skating a few more rounds of the rink.

“I know. It’s cold, but I fall on it all the time, Micchan. I promise it’s okay. I won’t let you fall. Look how good Daddy is holding onto Nike.” Viktor started to lean her down and she clung to his neck, tears starting to fall.

“No!” Micchan screamed, her hands tight fists in his shirt.

He spun around, holding her close. “I know, I know. It’s very scary. But I promise it’s not as scary once you’re on it a little bit.” She continued to whimper, so he kept skating around the rink, just holding onto her.

“Oi, Vitya, hand her over,” Yuri requested, and Viktor turned around to him.

“You think you can get her onto the ice?” Viktor asked, eyeing Yuri, but still handing her over.

“Maybe she likes me more,” he answered, sticking his tongue out. Viktor let him skate ahead of him, but stayed close enough to listen to what he was doing.

“I’m not going to drop you. Look, I’m going to hold your hands, like when we walk. Don’t you wanna be cool?” Yuri asked, and Micchan let go of his neck, though didn’t let him lower her onto the ice. “C’mon, Micchan. It’s not this hard.”

Yuri lowered her onto the ice, and Viktor started to skate forward when he heard her first scream, but then Yuri grabbed onto her hands, holding her upright, and her screaming stopped. She stayed still for a moment, looking incredibly unsure, and Viktor stayed where he was, holding his breath.

After a second, she raised her feet, trying to move, and Viktor smiled, grinning as Yuri threw a smirk back at him and started to lead her around the rink, holding onto her arms. She tripped and fell a few times, Yuri not being nearly as careful as Viktor and Yuuri were, but she squealed in excitement every time that he helped her back up.

As time passed, their kids grew away from figure skating, much to Viktor’s joking disappointment. Micchan decided that she wanted to become a doctor, and so she did, studying hard and passing at the top of her class. She took a job a few cities over, but tried to come back to see them as often as she could. Nike decided on an athletic career – but one Viktor could never stop teasing him for. Their son decided to become a  _ hockey _ player. His team played well, and had won many awards. Viktor, of course, was proud of both of them, even though he wished he could have kept them on his own ice.

It had been almost twenty-five years since they adopted their kids that they decided to have one last family ice show. Viktor and Yuuri were far too old to ever do this again, but they wanted one last celebration of the thing that would forever hold their family together, so they called Nike and Micchan back to Hasetsu for it.

“You can’t wear those, Nike.” Viktor stared at his son, rolling his eyes, shoving him across the ice and back to the bench. “You have figure skates. I know your hockey skates are more worn in, but you’re not going to be able to do anything wearing those. Change, Nike. I know you still figure skate when you can.”

Nike laughed, skidding across the ice in his larger skates, stepping off. “I’m more graceful in my hockey skates than most people are, Papa, but whatever you say,” he answered, starting to untie the skates. “And of course I still figure skate. Have you met my parents? I think the world would be disappointed if a Katsuki-Nikiforov became a hockey player and  _ didn’t _ keep up with his figure skating. We’ll just say it gives me an advantage, or something.” Nike winked at Viktor and Viktor laughed, watching him walk off to get his figure skates.

Micchan and Yuuri were on the other side of the rink, doing nearly identical figures, beautiful movements. She’d competed internationally for a few years, but had decided to continue with school rather than skating. She still lived in Japan with them, though, and so came down to the rink to help them teach classes or help choreograph programs. She still did ballet, as well, since she was able to fit that in with her actual job.

Viktor could imagine another life where his children were medalists just like their fathers, but they hadn’t wanted that, and Yuuri and Viktor weren’t going to push them. Nike had trophies for hockey, and Micchan had won a few awards with her medical research. They weren’t the figure skaters that it seemed every figure skater dreamed of, but they were still amazing.

Nike came back out onto the ice in his figure skates, easily skating back to Viktor. “Hope you can keep up with us.” He winked. Sometimes, Viktor regretted having Yuri babysit his children for that exact reason, but he also knew that they’d all loved it.

“I should be saying that to you. The two of you ought to be out of practice,” he teased his son back, leaving him to warm up and skating over to Yuuri. Micchan waved at him before skating into Nike, knocking into him as the two started to chat about something excitedly, but not loud enough for Viktor to hear them.

The show went amazing. The four of them alternated who was skating and what they were doing. Yuuri and Viktor were both too old to do too many of their difficult programs, so they’d choreographed a couple more simple dances to keep them fresh and new for the crowd. Nike and Micchan didn’t have as much technical skill, but were able to provide much younger programs. Yuri Plisetsky did a couple skates with them so they’d have the whole package.

At the end of his and Yuuri’s last dance, Viktor pulled away from his husband, waving to the crowd. “And that’s the last skate! Thank you so much for coming, we hope that you enjoyed watching our family – “

“No, no, no!” Nike shouted, sliding back onto the ice and skidding to a stop in front of Micchan.

At the spray of ice from his son’s skates, Viktor muttered, “Hockey players.” Not realizing the mic picked that up, he started to laugh with the crowd at Nike’s  _ look _ back to him. He held up his hands, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist. “I love my son, but you can’t say I’m wrong,” he said louder, making sure that his mic picked him up this time.

“As I was  _ saying _ ,” Nike cut in, causing everyone to laugh again. “The show isn’t over! Dad, Papa, off of the ice. Go. Over there. Phichit has seats for you.” Nike pointed to their friend in the stands, and Viktor looked at Yuuri, who seemed just as confused as he was.

Nonetheless, he skated to the stands, taking his guards and Yuuri’s from Phichit and putting them onto their skates, sitting down in the stands to curiously watch their kids on the ice. Micchan grinned, skating to the side of the rink to grab something sparkly. “We were going through your costumes a few weeks ago when we were trying to figure out what to wear for this show and found these.” Micchan held up a costume that Viktor recognized well.

“Neither of us can do a quad flip, but we figured you might like to see the program all over again. You’re both too old to skate it.” Nike winked, the very image of his former babysitter. Viktor laughed, still staring.

“Yura is going to entertain while we go get dressed. We couldn’t get him to do Welcome to the Madness for old time’s sake, but I guess this is good enough. C’mon, Nike.” Micchan pulled on Nike’s hand, tugging him off of the ice.

Yuri Plisetsky skated a program that Viktor could barely pay attention to, his heart pounding. His children were going to skate the most important program of his life for him.

As Yuri’s program ended, Nike and Micchan skated back onto the ice. Nike was wearing Yuuri’s costume and Micchan Viktor’s, and he felt Yuuri reach over to grab onto his hand, his eyes wide. “They’re going to skate  _ Stammi Vicino  _ for us?”

“We changed the choreography a little bit, and by ‘we’, I mean Micchan! So. Daddy, Papa, this is for you.” Nike let go of his sister’s hand, letting her skate into the darkness as the very familiar music started to play.

They skated through the program, the choreography still carrying the original, even if changed to no longer be romantic, if just as loving. The two performed beautiful spins and lifts and simple jumps. Their final pose was standing together, their arms wrapped around each other, and Viktor pulled his phone from his pocket, snapping a picture of his kids together on the ice before he jumped to his feet, tears falling from his eyes as he started to clap. He dimly recognized Yuuri doing the same beside him. He pulled off his skate guards, rushing the ice to wrap his arms around his children, holding onto both of them.

Once Yuuri joined, he took a selfie of the four of them, arms wrapped around each other, Micchan and Nike dressed in the most important outfits that they had ever owned. “I love you,” Viktor murmured to his family, wrapping them all up in a tight hug. The other three returned the sentiment.

Later that night, both of Viktor’s pictures went on Instagram.

**v-nikiforov:** They never fail to surprise me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i appreciate every kudos/comment/bookmark <3
> 
> my blog is [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/). please stop by and say hi if you want to!

**Author's Note:**

> [this is my blog](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/) consider following me? be my friend! or send me prompts! or just,,, casually stalk :)
> 
> also check out [this super cute art](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/post/164160783717/domokunrainbowkinz-a-human-baby-viktor) domo did for chapter 1 of viktor/yuuri with matcha and popcorn and dumpling !!!
> 
>  
> 
> i appreciate all kudos/comments/etc <3 ty always for reading!!


End file.
